vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
An Qi La
An Qi La (安琪拉) is a Vampire from the Ravnos Clan, she is referred to as "The Little Princess". Appearance She is a young girl with red eyes and pale green hair which reaches her ankle. She is slender, was deemed beautiful, though her body looks so young that it can be considered undeveloped. Personality She is timid and meek, trusts easily. She addresses everyone by a kinship whether or not they are family. She regards Zhao Yan as "elder sister" and is not suspecting toward her. He also refers to Fan Le Lao as "blue haired elder brother", and also has no problems trusting him. She is realistic and does not believe in escapism, as this is simply trying to escape truth. This put her at odds both with her sister and her clanmates. She is however awkward and clumsy. She however related to Xi Yan due to herself being considered inferior to her sister. The Little Princess comes to realise that her sister loved her but because they drifted apart, she took that care for granted and this cost them their relationship. Abilities By the Giovanni she was considered weak and they deduced that she was probably hurt by the Hunters since she could only feed on corpses and animal. They didn't know or didn't realize that it was a trait of the Ravnos Vampires. She has alluring and otherworldly voice that has magical proprieties. When Osiris hurt Zhao Yan she was able to recognizes that if Fan Le Lao were to move her she would probably die and used her song to exract the ice-shard embedded in her body, then healed her. History Past She was born a pair of twins, referred to by her fellow clansmates as "the little princess" and her elder twin sister as "the head princess". She could sing wonderfully and her sister dance as equally well. Their birth brought hopes to the Ravnos, who had gone to survive on their own.[[Chapter 104|'Chapter 104']] While the Little Princess developed healing powers as she sang, her sister developed illusionary powers and was favoured by their father. Thus she was named head of the clan.[[Chapter 105|'Chapter 105']] However, one day an accident left her sister unable to dance again. As a result, the sister spent her days studying causing the two sisters to drift apart.[[Chapter 104|'Chapter 104']] She told her sister to rest and let her lead Ravnos, but her sister wanted to create a dream world so she could dance again. HEr sister was held on a high pedestal, which she was looked down upon for being a born a few minutes later then her sister.[[Chapter 105|'Chapter 105']] Eventually her sister developed a device that could pull the spirits of others into a dream world, all Ravnos returned to test the device. The Little Princess refused to play a part in this, as she believed her sister was merely trying to escape the reality of her damaged legs. The gap between the two princesses grew large. When Ravnos was attacked and the entire clan forced into the device, this left the Princess on her own, they were beaten because they were too weak; because in separating their spirits from their bodies they separated the bond of strength between the soul and the body. The one behind the attack was a white haired man.[[Chapter 104|'Chapter 104']] The Giovanni Clan She appeared on the Auction held by the Giovanni Clan. She was introduced as a fatally hurt and weak Vampire who can only feed on corpses and animals. They played on her beauty and her beautiful voice and auctioned her that she can be someone's pet. She was really popular, and was sold for 170 million, while she was crying and begging for her sister to save her.[[Chapter 98|'Chapter 98']] After Zhao Yan used smoke grenates and shoot the Giovanni holding the Auction in the head, An Qi La begged her to help her escape from the cage and the tentacles of the body-reconstrustion spell. Zhao Yan take a shoot at the lock of the cage and got her out.[[Chapter 99|'Chapter 99']] Battle after the Auction She watched the whole battle between Osiris, Zhao Yan, and Fan Le Lao. After Osiris departed, she stopped Fan Le Lao from moving Zhao YAn, and she used her voice to sing, and she took out the ice-shard from Zhao Yan's body.[[Chapter 103|'Chapter 103']] The Ravnos Clan After Zhao Yan wakes up she is visited by her. When she reveals that she is looking for the Ravnos Clan, An Qi La tells her that she can help her and that she trusts her. She lost her memories and she only remembered her name, but earlier some memory returned to her and she knows now that she was used to live there, and that she has and elder sister there. She wanted to find her, then she was captured by the Giovanni Clan. Beside the Ravnos Clan other Vampires live there, abandoned ones, and even strong ones, as they became tired of the disputes of their Clans. The place is protected by an enchancement, that can only be passed by a specific requirement.[[Chapter 103|'Chapter 103']] References Category:Vampire Category:Ravnos Clan Category:Female Category:Deceased